Episode 553
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 633 p.2-19 | format = 16:9 (HDTV) | eyecatcher = Luffy - One Piece Logo | rating = 9.4 | rank = 4 }} "Shirahoshi's Tears! Luffy Finally Appears" is the 553rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Shirahoshi reveals that Megalo witnessed Hody shooting Queen Otohime and told her in secret. Shirahoshi recounts her promise to her mother about not to bear any grudge towards her killer and has kept the secret with her ever since. Jinbe is shocked at how she kept the secret for so long. Hody however laughs at her calling her actions stupid and taunts her saying that her secret would have stopped his plans for taking over the island. He proceeds to fire multiple Yabusame's on her family. Hody decides to execute King Neptune ahead of schedule. The citizens, remembering Shyarly's prediction begin chanting for Luffy to come and wreak havoc before Hody kills their beloved king. Before Hody delivered the killing blow, Luffy escapes from Megalo's mouth and gives a Gear Second powered kick at Hody, sending him flying through the plaza walls. Nami and Robin proceeds to free the royal family and Jinbe as well as steal back the World Nobles' letter. The rest of the crew arrive with the Thousand Sunny. The citizens ask Luffy if he is friend or foe, but Luffy replied they should judge it on their own. Long Summary Hody Jones asks Shirahoshi about the meaning behind her statement. Shirahoshi explains, saying that Megalo told her as Megalo witnessed everything that happened on that fateful day since he was part of Neptune's army. Jinbe comments that he is in disbelief and asks Shirahoshi why she kept it a secret but Shirahoshi interrupts before Jinbe could complete his question. Holding back tears, Shirahoshi says that it is not what her mother, Otohime would have wanted as citizens would hold a grudge against Hody afterwards. Shirahoshi recalls her last promise to her mother. The three princes question if Shirahoshi has been carrying this heavy burden on her shoulders while being all alone in the Hard Shell Tower. Jinbe stares in disbelief and thinks to himself that it is incredible for Shirahoshi to accomplish such a feat as not many people would be able to do it. Hody laughs at this revelation, enraging Jinbe. Hody taunts Megalo, thanking him for only telling this to Shirahoshi, which allows the New Fishman Pirates to be where they are today. Hody provokes Shirahoshi that she is stupid, the reason behind the fall of the Ryugu Kingdom and the cause of extermination of the country. Jinbe comforts Shirahoshi and says that her actions are correct. However, Hody objects and says it was foolish of Shirahoshi. To prove his point, Hody uses Yabusame on the captured royal family. After a series of attacks, Neptune falls and his crown rolls on the floor. The citizens look on in shock while the outlaws celebrates and laugh at the sight. Hody prepares to behead the captured royal family ahead of the appointed time as his concerns, Jinbe and Shirahoshi, poses no threat now. The outlaws cheer and encourages Hody. Some children are clinging onto hope, demanding that Shyarly predicts when the pirate with a straw hat will arrive to destroy the island. Shyarly slumps her shoulders and answers that she cannot be certain and it could be days or even years from now. The child cries and says that he wants them to create havoc now as it would also be troublesome for the New Fishman Pirates and the other children agrees. Other adults are also hoping for the arrival of the Straw Hat Pirates. As others look on helplessly, one shouts for Luffy, asking him to do his worst right now. This starts off a plead and chant by the citizens. Hody wants to prove them wrong by executing Neptune. As Hody swings his sword, Shirahoshi shouts for Luffy to save her father. Hody stops when he is inches away from Neptune's head and turns to watch Megalo, who struggles for a few moment before spitting something out. Without warning Luffy swiftly kicks Hody, sending him flying backwards. The citizens stare in shock and surprise at Luffy's arrival. Jinbe comments that it is too early for Luffy to appear but accepts that there was no choice. Jinbe then calls out, asking the others to hurry up. Ikaros Much wonders who is Jinbe speaking to. Nami replies to Jinbe, saying that they were prepared long ago as things regarding Luffy do not always proceed according to plan. Nami is in plain sight as she drops her mirage, shocking Ikaros. Nami had stole the letter from the Celestial Dragons and further reveals she had handed the key unlocking the chains that bind the Princes and Neptune to Robin. The Thousand Sunny is flying towards the plaza with Franky onboard. Franky fires the Gaon Cannon at the plaza, paving the way for Hoe. Jinbe asks the princes to make off with Neptune. Dosun tries to intervene but fails. As the ship lands, it is revealed that Luffy's crew and Pappug are onboard as well. As Luffy walk towards his crew, the citizens throw many questions at them, questioning their motive and actions. Luffy calmly answers that the citizen have to judge for themselves if the Straw Hat Pirates are friends or foes. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the anime, it shows a flashback of Megalo telling Shirahoshi that Hody assassinated Otohime. *After Hody strikes the king and the princes with Yabusame, they were not covered in blood like in the manga. *In the manga, Hody was going to take Neptune's head using Fishman Karate but in the anime, he is about to use a large sword. *When Hody was about to execute Neptune in the manga, Megalo quickly spits out Luffy. However, in the anime, Hody halts his execution when he sees Luffy trying to force himself out of Megalo's stomach. *The scene of the Straw Hats' arrival at Gyoncorde Plaza is extended in the anime. Unlike the manga, Usopp isn't shown to be nervous and Brook isn't shown staring at Shirahoshi. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 553 it:Episodio 553 553